In the past, many structures have been coated with a primer and/or a paint containing lead oxide. It is frequently desirable that such primer and/or paint coatings be removed from the structure, particularly where the coatings are beginning to peel from the structure. While the paint and primer coatings could physically be removed from the structure by impacting an abrasive material against the structure surface, this could expose the workers and the surrounding environment to a hazardous atmosphere due to the resulting dust formation. While the dust formation could be minimized or contained by simultaneously applying a liquid dust control agent, such as water, extensive efforts would then be required to prevent escape of mist droplets containing lead as well as preventing the escape of the resulting large quantity of liquid containing dispersed lead particles. Such coatings could also be removed by applying a torch flame to the coated surface to disintegrate the coating by combustion of the organic components of the coating. However, the resulting ash, which would contain the lead, would also require extensive collecting and retention measures in order to avoid releasing hazardous waste into the environment. Thus, each of these techniques for the removal of such coatings containing lead can cause the formation of a hazardous waste. A lead containing waste material is considered by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) to be hazardous waste if it releases a larger than 5.0 ppm concentration of lead.